


The frozen rose

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Fics for Pics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Kurdy and Smith are on the way back to the Mountain when Smith discovers something wonderful





	

It was icy cold this morning, the road conditions were horrible and all Kurdy wanted, was to go back to the Mountain as soon as possible where after a short talk with Markus a hot cup of tea and a good book were waiting for him.

„Stop!“

Loud cursing he hit the break. Smith again. Slightly annoyed Kurdy wondered what it would be this time, what the little guy had noticed or heard; he wished he would be able just to ignore it because it meant another hold-up. But he knew better. The prophecies of Smith sounded mysterious often enough but mostly they finally turned out to be right.

The moment the jeep came to a hold, Smith jumped out and rushed over to the near undergrowth. Kurdy followed him more watchful, the hand on his knife. But when he reached Smith, the guy eyed him with a rare smile on his lips and Kurdy relaxed again. Whatever it was, obviously it meant no danger.

„Look at that.“

Kurdy followed Smith's hint, watched around searchingly. Nothing but frozen grass, naked bushes, last bits of dirty snow and a small path leading into the nowhere. He huffed. This was the reason why they had to make the stop? Pretty weird.

Then he noticed the lonely rose. Frosted, but still in full bloom. Dark red in a sea of grayness. A reminder of the beauty of the world. It wouldn't last, though, the sun would rise, her warmth would melt the snow and the rose would lose her petals. Usually, Kurdy was not a soppy guy but this thought made him sad.

Suddenly he felt Smith's hand on his arm; a rare gesture; the guy knew to avoid too much nearness to others.

„Everything will pass,“ he said, still smiling.  
„Even more important that we enjoy the beauty of the moment.“

THE END  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my journals (LJ / DW)


End file.
